degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Everything You've Done Wrong/@comment-4134996-20131018235759
Omg this freshman at my school is such a freaking idiot I can't even...So he used to sit at my table at lunch, uninvited (we kicked him out finally because we all hate him) and let me tell you some of the shit he's done. He called my friend obese and diabetic and said his moobs were too big and that's just rude like as soon as i found that out i hated him. Then when we first kicked him out of our table we were like "Well these tables are junior priviledge and sophomores can only sit here if invited and freshmen arent allowed to at all so get out besides we all hate you" (we didn't say that last part but we were all thinking it) and he's like "No, you guys are my friends if i want to sit with my friends i can" bitch we are not your friends. We. Dont. Like. You. He even went and found a stool that was in the cafeteria for some strange reason and brought it over because there were no chairs left (we have a really full lunch). Later, the principal comes into lunch so he goes up to the principal and is asking if the tables were actually junior privilege (they are, and going outside for lunch is senior privilege this is a fact). Like dude, even if we were lying, we don't want you here. Stfu and go away. So next lunch he comes over to our table again, and he sits on one of my friends backpacks, since every chair is taken by either a person or a backpack. Obviously my friend is pissed about this and tells him to gtfo his backpack. Instead of getting up and leaving despite all of us telling him to, he shoves my friend's backpack off the chair and just sits on it. We're all still telling him to gtfo. So he finally leaves, only to come back later with two trays that he was throwing out and he puts them and leaves them on our table, as if he was telling us to throw them away for him. So one of my other friends (not the one who got his backpack sat on) brings the trays over to where he's sitting and starts calling him out on his bullshit and he's just sitting there smirking and laughing. I'm watching like you're a fucking idiot you need to stop. So yesterday he comes over to our table and asks if he could sit with us. Why would you even bother asking we're obviously going to say no you need to go away. And today he brings RAW FUCKING EGGS to school and drops them from the third floor down to the first or second like I'm not certain about the details but i know he dropped eggs from the third floor. The he came up to where my friends and i were and opened the window right next to us (which we're not allowed to open and we hate having it open) and he drop kicks another carton of eggs out the window (and at my school, some kids come in through the doors that are in the courtyard that the window leads to so can you see a problem with that. Like maybe someone getting covered with eggs. Because yes that happened). I don't know whether he's expelled or suspended or, as some people say, he got arrested but he's a fucking idiot. Ok rant over i just really hate this kid.